The Catacomb Crew
The Catacomb Crew was a coterie of young Vampires in San Francisco, California during the mid 2000s. Made primarily of assistants ("hounds") to Sheriff Noriko Narikawa, the ambitious young group found themselves fast gaining ground in local politics, local business, and local crime. Their overnight success made many of the established locals uncomfortable. However, the Catacomb Crew eventually collapsed in on itself. Background Sheriff Noriko Narikawa was a nosferatu who found herself with a nice parcel of land in the Golden Gate Park. The previous sheriff, and most other hounds, were killed by Belial's Brood the year prior. Seeing an opportunity to entrench herself in vampire society, Noriko gathered a massive group of neonate vampires and helped them dig a series of catcombs beneath Golden Gate Park. This was all in exchange for their allegiance. Activity The Catacomb Crew achieved self-sufficiency quickly. Their catacomb was well hidden, and protected with loyal ghouls both human and not. With a steady source of blood, the Catacomb Crew found themselves free to pursue other ventures. In particular, Ame and his ghoul Mr. Pinkman found themselves a business selling crystal meth infused with vampire blood to create a legion of loyal meth head followers. The Catacomb Crew also found themselves competing with the local Lancaea Sanctum, who sought to reestablish themselves in San Francisco society. More than anything else, the fight with the Lancaea Sanctum lead to the fall of the Catacomb crew. The Catacomb Crew also found themselves responsible for weakening the Carthian Movement in San Francisco. The Catacomb Crew publicly slammed the Carthian primogen for his inactivtiy during the "Weird Chinese Vampire" incident and later murdered him that night. The Crew successfully framed the murder as the primogen "fleeing town like a bitch." There was also a plan to blot out the sun. The Fall of the Catacomb Crew The Catacomb Crew found the location of the newly appointed Lancaea Sanctum primogen's haven. Knowing that the current council disliked the Sanctum, and allowed a neonate to become primogen by loophole alone, they figured their attack would have little to no repercussion. The Catacomb Crew use their ghouls to launch a daytime attack, which leads to the death of their most powerful ghouls after the haven proved to be loaded with fire traps. That night, Ame uses his disciplines to summon the Sanctum primogen's bodyguard, Big D, to an abandoned hospital. The clever Nosferatu brough several sets of explosives, however, and killed two members of the Catacomb Crew: Isabella and Gideon. Ame flees, as does Big D. While that was happening, Val, in a ballsy move, sent a ghoul to contact the Chinese Vampires. Finding him a possibly useful pawn, the Cathayans agree to work with him, and he shows them his devotion by burning the Catacombs, killing several ghouls and some unsuspectin members of the crew. Legacy Ame and Val, the two survivors of the Catacomb Crew, joined up with Sven to form The Triumvirate, which eventually wound up taking over San Francisco. The Carthian movement was significantly weakened by their actions, and most Carthians found themselves following the Triumvirate after being disillusioned by their charasmatic primogen "leaving town." Val's actions lead to the Cathayans gaining more influence in San Francisco. Part of their alliance included giving the Cathayans right to San Francisco International Airport, a key landmark in the city. Members and their fates.